


I'm Sorry Boris

by Thatonefanfictionwriter



Series: Your City Gave Me Asthma Songfics [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't ship real people kids, Fictional personas, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Wilbur Soot, THEY'RE MARRIED YOUR HONOUR, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, jschlatt is a ram, no beta we die like men, no idea how to tag so fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonefanfictionwriter/pseuds/Thatonefanfictionwriter
Summary: Wilbur is now living back at home with his family and he enjoys it a lot, however, his family can tell he’s missing someone. What will he do?
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Your City Gave Me Asthma Songfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	I'm Sorry Boris

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last instalment of Your City Gave Me Asthma and ties into Jubilee Line so it's strongly advised to read that before reading this one. The whole series is in chronological order so to understand everything itis advised to read the whole series. 
> 
> There's going to be a new fanfic called Time Hates Us, But I Love You; it's going to be a JSchlatt/Wilbur fanfiction, however, there are heavy spoilers to what it might be so no description for now.
> 
> The Author reads every comment and loves all of them, even if they don't reply. So it's appreciated!!

It had been a week since he had left America; since he had landed and moved back in with his family and things couldn’t have been better. Tommy was the first to greet him at the airport, the younger boy basically sprinting and flinging himself into the older’s arms in the middle of the walkway, the poor man almost falling as he managed to catch the boy just in time for him not to be on the floor as well. He was so happy to see his little brother again, the blonde’s face practically beaming at him as he gripped onto his worn trench coat. However, he was taken out of his thoughts by the sudden weight on his back, a large black wing that was matted and damaged with age draped over the top of him. The comfort was enough for him to break, small tears falling down his cheeks as he mumbled apologies and sought after the comfort he once had from Schlatt in the two men that surrounded him now. 

His father pulled both of the boys into a large hug, his wings draping over the both of them in a protective stance as he sighed softly. His father was getting old and tired, but he still had a young spring and kick to him most days. But this, this felt more like relief, knowing his eldest was safe and unharmed from being around the world, but, he did know the troubles he had been through to finally get there, and he was willing to do anything to see his son smile again like he did all those years ago. 

It had been going good, he lived in the attic where his old things had been moved, however, it was decorated like an extra room so he didn’t mind. He had a small window seat to sit and watch the street outside and a desk to do all of his work. A queen-sized bed that he would be able to sleep in with a lot of his old clothes still sitting untouched in the closet. However, something didn’t sit quite right with Phil after the first week of his son living with them. He was at first happy, coming to talk to them every day and go out on family walks, however, after the first week had passed it had quickly stopped. He would start to wake up around noon and would only say some small greetings to them before grabbing some food and retreating to his room. 

He was worried, extremely worried, however, he knew not to poke into private business unless asked, so he offered to talk after a little while and he was granted access into the attic room. It was just as he left it a week ago, except, the bed’s covers were roughed up and a man was curled in the middle of it, the quilt over his head like some sort of shawl. Wilbur looked so unhappy and after their little talk he understood why. He missed Schlatt, maybe a little more than he had anticipated; he seemed to yearn after the man he had lived with and he couldn’t blame him, after so many awkward encounters and even a few fights, the man would run to Phil to ask him what he should do, to ask him how to fix everything he had done. He was sweet and cared about his son, maybe even more than a friend way. 

He decided that this was becoming too much after the third night Wilbur had cried to him and he promptly invited the ram to join them, knowing that Wilbur missed him a lot and needed an anchor that wasn’t family. Who knows? Maybe he would be able to get citizenship along with Wilbur and come to live here, but he wasn’t getting his hopes up too much. Even after what the man had done for his son he wasn’t sue if he would dedicate his whole livelihood to the man. Wilbur needed a lot of attention and reassurance or else he would feel like he had been abandoned; however, he wasn’t going to try and tell him to stop knowing his mental state, he just hoped that he could make his separation anxiety better to the point he didn’t have to see them every day to confirm they were still alive and breathing. Wilbur had the anxiety that his little brother would get into something stupid and hurt himself because of his age, however, that was always false. 

After he had consulted Schlatt to come over it took a few more weeks for him to finally be able to get there. During that time the father tried his best to look after Wilbur, taking him out to eat or taking him on walks just to clear his head and talk, however, he could still tell the sadness was there, even if he didn’t show it. It seemed like he had locked it away to try and keep himself from hurting someone’s feelings but he knew that the sadness had not left, it wasstill there, simmering. But it wasn’t too long now, one more week and then he would see his lover again, he wouldn’t have to feel alone for much longer.

When the day fatefully arrived he had told Wilbur to watch Tommy while he went out, making up the excuse he was going shopping and he didn’t want Tommy to destroy the house or the shopping cart based on which one he felt complied to go on. He was thankful the boy had decided to stay home, or else it would have been rather awkward for them to stand there and wait for the other man to arrive. However, when he did, he could see the ram’s large smile and soft fluffy tail wagging as he looked around and met Phil’s eyes. He seemed to be nervous but that didn’t stop him from being excited to see Wilbur again. 

Once they were home he told Schlatt to stay behind him, opening the door and calling into the house and to the boys. 

“Boys! I’m home! I have a guest so come downstairs and greet him!”

There was the sound of shuffling feet before the boys came downstairs, a small scold from Wilbur pouring out as Tommy almost fell down the stairs running to see who was at the door. However, Wilbur took a little longer to ome down, seemingly worn out by the boy that had bounded down the stairs like a hound out of hell. They stood in the livingroom, waiting for Phil to introduce the gues to the, however, when Phil stood out of the way of the door, time seemed to freeze for Wilbur. 

It took him only a moment for his breath to be taken away, his eyes glinting in the light from the tears starting to well up in his eyes. The split second of peace took hold before chaos ensued, Wilbur quickly running towards Schlatt and his arms wrapping around him tightly as he stood in the doorway. 

**_He was there, he was really-_ **

The movement stopped underneath him, the tannoy playing over the passengers as they waited patiently in their seats, however, for Wilbur, he was already up, having taken this route many times before on his way home. 

_ “Now entering King’s Cross Station-” _

He was tired, his feet sluggish as the doors opened and they all began filing out of the train carriages, most of them going straight towards another or out of the doors, where Wilbur was leaving for home. He had hauled a taxi to tak him home since he didn’t own a car, finally getting to the small apartment in the middle of the large city. It was loud and the space inside rather small but he liked it, it reminded him of home. He reassured himself he was home. 

He managed to walk up the stairs as the elevator was broken, an ‘Out of Order’ sign lazily taped to it; however, the elevator had been broken for a while, he wasn’t expeting it to change anytime soon. He opened the apartment door to the sound of music and the smell of food in the air, relaxing slightly as he walked in and took his coat and gloves off, the gold band around his finger glinting in the low light of the hallway before he made his way into the kitchen, noticing his husband plating up the last of the food. 

He had promised he’d be home for dinner when he stood on that train platform.

**_He wasn’t going to break it._ **


End file.
